


It's time to come play.

by Kiel



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Object Head Bill Cipher, a little bit dark?, i suck at colouring, sockpuppet!Dipper, sockpuppet!Mabel, sorry for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiel/pseuds/Kiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's kinda funny".</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's time to come play.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=ravu2q)


End file.
